Massage devices are well known for tactile stimulation and for muscle relaxation. These massage devices are intended for applying a substantial pressure onto the bone or muscle structure of the human body. Often, the pressure is coupled with a vibratory sensation so as to further “loosen” the muscles and to provide for pleasing relaxation. However, under certain circumstances, persons do not desire to have the strong pressure applied by such massage devices. Often, persons desire to attain a tactile sensation which is much lighter and much softer for the stimulation of the human body and for stress reduction purposes.
In the past, it has been known to use feathers for caressing or tickling the body. However, other individuals are required so as to move these feathers in a desired position over the body. The use of such feathers and/or tickling devices have not generally been known to be accompanied with a mechanical method for moving these devices over the human body.
It is believed that the use of such very light tactile sensations achieves a great stress reduction effect. The longer that the light tactile sensations are applied to the human body, the greater the stress reduction.
In the past, various U.S. patents have issued relating to such massaging and tactile sensation devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,074,353, issued on Jun. 13, 2000 to Y. Helmer, describes a device for caressing the body. This device has strips of flexible soft material hanging from a horizontal support above the body. A motive source is used to move the horizontal support over the body so that the strips can contact the body with varying degrees of tactile sensitivity to caress, tickle, scratch, numb and create arousal sensations. The device is provided with an arm which is rotated in a circular pattern so that periodically, the strips of flexible material will contact the human body. The strips of flexible material do not travel a longitudinal path along the human body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,916,182, issued on Jun. 29, 1999 to W. F. O. Fengler, describes a massaging apparatus stored under a bed which is movable to position over the bed. The massaging apparatus includes a mounting arm which can be moved from the space under the bed and pivoted to an upright position. When in the upright position, an elongated arm is connected to the mounting arm and pivotable in a direction toward and away from the bed. The elongated arm includes a massaging device mounted on its outer end. The massaging device is capable of being separately driven in a reciprocating manner. The elongated arm is appropriately counterbalanced so that the massaging device will apply a slight downward pressure onto the person who is being massaged.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which achieves a stress reduction in the human body.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which applies a very light tactile sensation to the human body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which applies such a light tactile sensation along the length of the human body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which allows the tactile sensation to move back and forth continually across the human body.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which can be easily used by a single individual.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a body stroking apparatus which is easy to use, relatively inexpensive, and easy to manufacture.
These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the attached specification and appended claims.